Countryside Trip
by Halle Walker
Summary: AU: Kendall lost faith in love after his father walked out on his mother when he was just a little boy. Could a countryside boy melt the ice in Kendall's heart and teach him about true love? Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Halle here posting something for the first time and feeling a little insecure about it. I've read fanfiction all my life, and I finally summoned some courage to write one! Enough of me rambling, I hope you all like Countryside Trip. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. Sadly.**

**And please, do not be shy about pointing any mistake I make during the chapter. English is my second language and I'm trying my best to always improve it.**

* * *

As far as Kendall was concerned, his life was pretty boring. He had been the popular kid since he can remember, so making friends was never a problem. School was more a pain than a challenge. Girls came easy to him, the hockey team leader, but they were never more than a fling. He had a loving family, consisting of his mother Jennifer, his sister Katie and his two best friends James and Carlos.

The only real deception Kendall had in life has been his father leaving them. Kendall was only five when his mother got pregnant again. Jennifer told him, as she caressed his cheek, that he's going to be a big brother. It took him maybe two or three seconds to realize what that meant. By dinner, his cheeks hurt from all the smiling.

As the months passed by, Kendall's parents grew distant. It started with Kendall's father working extra shifts. He would sometimes come home by dinner, but eventually he'd only come after Kendall was asleep. Then it went to whispered talks. They would wait until Kendall was out of listening range and would start whispering things to each other. It wasn't loving things like they used before, their expressions showing nothing but concern.

At that time, Kendall didn't really knew what was happening. His father showed less and less for dinner, his mother grew worried, his father would ignore him on the weekends, his mother tummy grew…

Then, they started yelling.

The first time he heard, it was his mother. Kendall only caught the end of it, her mother shouting "But you are never home!" before sitting on the couch hiding her face in her hands while his father shook his head.

The second time came a week later, after his mother feeling a little nauseous. She walked out of the bathroom after vomiting still holding her stomach. As she passed by Kendall on the hallway she ruffled his hair and sent him a small smile, saying that his little brother or sister felt a little bad that morning. His eyes got wide as he asked if they were going to get better and his mother answered that they would be just fine after some rest. Kendall took that as a good sign and skipped to the kitchen to wait for breakfast.

Kendall hadn't seen his father the day before. He missed his dad and wished he would spend some more time with him and his mother, but something deep inside him told him that it wasn't to tell his mother. What he didn't expect though was for his father to show up a little before breakfast looking like he hadn't sleep in days and reeking of something acid that Kendall couldn't quite place. Jennifer shot him a strange look – which Kendall would later learn that it was distress – and pulled him into the living room, telling Kendall to make himself some cereal. It wasn't long before Kendall heard them. The first one was his father.

"I didn't _want_ it!"

"You think I did it on purpose? That I choose this?" His mother's voice was up a good octave.

"I think that you could have done _something_! I already have to feed three mouths, we don't need another."

His father was out the house in less than five seconds.

Later his mother would come tuck him in to bed and tell him that his father had to work late again. Kendall would ask why were they screaming earlier and Jennifer would say that his father just didn't know if he would be a good parent to another child and Kendall said that yes, he will because I will be a good big brother so that he don't have to worry so much. His mother stared at him water-eyed and leaned in to give a kiss to his forehead, yes, honey, you will. She ruffled his hair a bit, bid him goodnight and turned off the lights on her way out, leaving his bedroom door open.

Years later Jennifer would discover that Kendall drew a little green dot on their calendar that day.

The next week or two seemed relatively calm for Kendall. His parents didn't talk that much but at least they didn't argue. His father started showing for dinner more often and started looking as he had been sleeping better, but only a bit. Still, it was better than nothing.

Oh, how had he been wrong.

His mother was having some pretty bad days. Her pregnancy has not been going that well. Jennifer would occasionally feel strong waves of nausea and some strong headaches. One day, a little before dinner, when she was putting up the table, Jennifer felt the strongest wave of nausea yet. Doubling over, she let the plate that was on her hands to fall and crack against the recently swept floor.

Kendall, startled by the sudden noise, went running to the kitchen. Avoiding the broken pieces of the plate, went to his mother's side and rested his small hands on her arm while asking if she was alright.

"What happened here?" Asked his father as he walked into the kitchen. Kendall thought he looked angry.

"Nothing, honey, I just let it slip…"

"Damn, woman! Sometimes I think you do this on purpose! Do you think we can afford breaking all our dishes? Do you?" He pressed on, his neck and face coloring up quickly.

"I told you, it was an accident!" Retorted Jennifer offended.

"The only accident I see is this useless son of yours!"

As Kendall hid behind his mother, he could feel the room growing colder and he could almost taste the tension in the air. His mother's arm started shaking.

"Get. Out. Of. The. House." Said Jennifer through gritted teeth, stressing every word.

"Jennifer…" He tried, his voice sounding soft now.

"OUT!" Yelled Jennifer at the top of her lungs, whole body shivering while she pointed towards the general direction of the front door.

Once again, his father was out of the house in less than five seconds.

Another little green dot was added to the calendar.

* * *

Over the following months, Kendall would continue marking his calendar with a little green dot after every fight his parents had.

He expected them to fight less as time passed but it was the exact opposite.

His father no longer slept in their house, restricting himself to little visits from time to time to shower, grab some clothes or have an argument with Jennifer.

Jennifer's belly had grown so much that she had to lean back a bit to keep her center of gravity and not fall over. She could feel that she was very close to giving birth. Every morning, before school, Kendall would rub his mother's belly trying to feel the baby moving. When Jennifer told him that he would have a little sister, Kendall got so happy that he almost forgot to draw the little green dot on his calendar. Almost.

Two weeks later, Kendall was called and asked to go to the principal's officer during one of his classes. As soon as he got there, he saw his father standing, telling him that they would go see his mother. Kendall thought his face looked confused. He would later learn that it was guilt. Within a second, the expression he wore was replaced by one of indifference.

Kendall tried not to ask questions while he got in his father's car and he begun to drive. His right leg was bouncing a little when his father told him that Jennifer was giving birth. Kendall gave him a goofy smile, finally his sister was here! His leg bounced a little faster after that.

The trip to the hospital was a short and quiet one. Kendall trembled with anxiety from the car to the waiting room. He got really disappointed when he was told to wait, though.

After almost three hours of waiting and some pacing around on Kendall's father's part a nurse told them that they could go see Jennifer. She was in a daze, a huge smile plastered on her face as she cradled the baby in her arms. Kendall approached them cautiously, studying the baby. She was such a tiny little thing, curled up to Jennifer, a health blush adorning her miniature cheeks.

"Your sister, sweetie." Jennifer barely whispered, clearly exhausted after the labor.

Kendall looked from his mother to his new sister. The baby stared at him with big brown eyes, witch made him smile so big that he though his face wouldn't ever be normal again.

His happiness, however, was about to fade in the background noise as his father walked up to them and said loud and clear:

"I'm moving out."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Countryside Trip and if you guys have some time leave me a review to know what you thought of it, I would really appreciate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Halle here. Well, I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter, I kind of broke my keyboard... And now I have a new one.**

**I would like to thank Chew-a-Straw and rainy dayz and silver dreams for their kind reviews. You rock!**

**Just one observation before the chapter: I made up the place where this and the future chapters will take place. (Place, place) I tought Fairfield was a cute name, but after I searched I found that there are at least five places named Fairfield in the US. So, for the sake of this story, please imagine this Fairfield as a totally new countryside location.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. Yet.**

* * *

Kendall woke up suddenly when his mother drove through a hole on the road. He looked around a little alarmed, only to find his sister still sleeping peacefully on the back seat and his mother trying to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

"Sorry, sweetie, didn't see that one." She explained, patting his knee. This seemed to calm him down.

"That's alright, mom. Don't worry." Kendall adjusted himself on the seat, pulling the safety belt a bit. It was the first time in years that Kendall had had a dream about his father. Usually he remembered parts, little fragments of the days when he had a male figure to look up to. When he could be a child and not worry about crying on his mother's lap after tripping and scratching his knee. When he wouldn't worry if his mother would ever smile again…

Kendall shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. That man wasn't worth agonizing over.

Putting on a smile, he turned to his mother. "So… Fairfield, right?"

"Yup." His mother replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"_Fairfield…_" He said again, only this time his distaste could be heard.

"Look, sweetie, I know you wanted to be back at home and go out with your friends but it's been years since you saw grandpa and grandma. You know they will be thrilled to see you." Jennifer said trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I don't mind visiting them, really, mom. But three months? Isn't that going a little overboard?" He asked exasperated.

"Oh, dear… Your grandfather hasn't been doing well lately. We'll just be helping them out with the apples until he gets better or they find help." She glanced at him quickly, seeing the frown forming on her son's face. "Don't be like that… Who knows, you might actually find something fun to do there." She gave one last look before focusing all her attention on the road again.

* * *

Kendall was, to say the least, amazed by the view. Yards and yards of endless green, where grass met flower that met tree in such quick succession that it seemed like they grew together. They were driving on a slight bumpy dirt road that sometimes had old and precarious fences. The grass was tall, probably reaching Kendall's knees or even higher, and in some segments it was even taller than the fences – and did a good job bringing them down.

"We're almost there, sweetie. Wake your sister up." Jennifer said quietly.

Kendall turned to the backseat, to his sleeping sister. She was laying on her side, arms clutched on her chest and legs slightly bent. Her mouth was open just a little and her eyes seemed to be flickering behind her eyelids. Kendall gently nudged her arm, calling her.

"Katie, Katie… Wake up little sister, we're here." He cooed. Katie shifted a little and opened her eyes.

"I thought it would take some more hours…" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, believe me, it took long enough." Their mother muttered, making them laugh. "Look at your left, sweeties."

As soon as they did, rows and rows of apple trees appeared, hiding an old but recently painted white house behind. The fruits were as red as they could be and shined in the afternoon light.

"I really want to eat one of those." Said Katie, voicing Kendall's thoughts.

"I'm sure your grandmother will have an apple pie ready for us." Laughed Jennifer, turning left into a path between the trees that led to the house. The car slowed down until it came to a stop, Jennifer turning it off and opening the driver's door. "Come on, let's greet them!"

As Kendall slid off the passenger seat, he took a good look at the house. It was somewhat big for a elderly couple to be living in. Aligned on the first floor there was some old wooden windows with frilled white curtains, another row of smaller windows on the second floor with the same kind of curtains. The third floor, where Kendall remembered that was actually the attic, was only a round window with iron bars.

Seconds later, the front door open, revealing Jennifer's parents.

They were on theirs late 80's, both with grayish hair, backs hunched and friendly smiles. Mary, Jennifer's mother, was wearing a long blue dress with a pink frilled apron that read "kiss the cook". Her hair was made in a low bun and her round glasses were sliding off her nose. By her side stood Brunswick, Mary's husband and father of Jennifer, wearing a white button up shirt with a gray vest and a pair of recently ironed black pants.

The two of them started walking towards the newcomers animatedly, their smiles growing.

"Look who decided to visit us!" Called Mary, opening her arms to hug Jennifer.

"Hello, mother. How have you been?" She returned the hug just as tightly.

"Great, great!" As soon as she released Jennifer, Mary looked at Kendall and Katie standing a little awkward beside the car. "Holy mother of God! I remember when this boy was just this size!" She said gesturing the height with her hand near her hip. "Oh, and you!" She walked to where Katie stood. "I carried you in my arms, how tall you've become, dear!"

"Hi, grandma." Greeted Katie, giving her a hug before doing the same to her grandfather, who was talking to Jennifer. Kendall too gave them both a hug before asking if he could take their bags inside. Mary then ushered everyone inside before telling Brunswick to help Kendall carrying the bags to their rooms.

They took the bags to the guest rooms on the second floor. Katie and Jennifer would sleep in the same room near the master bedroom and Kendall had one for himself at the very end of the corridor across the bathroom. After placing all the bags were they belonged, Kendall and Brunswick went downstairs to find the ladies of the house seated on a big wooden table near the kitchen.

"Well, aren't you lucky? I've just finished making a delicious apple pie for us. It's still warm." Mary said smiling as she carried the platter to the table.

"Horray! Your apples looked really delicious, grandma." Katie told her excitedly.

They all talked cheerfully through the meal, chatting about how the kids were doing at school, how Kendall led the school hockey team to victory, how Katie were able to raise five hundred bucks selling cookies with her friends – even tough Katie insisted that they were partners – and how Jennifer was able to keep up with all that.

Brunswick excused himself a little after they finished eating, grumbling about some "old Jerkins" before exiting through their backdoor.

"Is everything alright with grandpa?" Katie asked as she handed Mary her plate.

"He's been a little down since his truck broke down. He loves that old piece of metal dearly." She explained as she put everybody's plates in the sink, not bothering to clean they just yet.

"How are you holding up, mother? If I remember correctly that truck was the only vehicle you had to sell the apples…" Jennifer asked, her concern showing clearly on the way her face contorted.

"Oh, a kind young man that works on the barn nearby offered to help us until we're able to fix Jekins." She said, pulling the curtain that hang on the window above the kitchen sink and pointing to a very red barn approximately half a mile from their house. "They moved a couple of years ago, but we've never spoken before. A month or so ago the old Jekins crashed near their residence and this young man came to help. Somehow he and Brunswick were able to bring the truck back on their own and since then we've been having a hard time using the truck. He's been helping us since then." She finished looking back at us. "I think his name was Lohan… Luman?"

"You don't remember his name, grandma?" Kendall asked, trying to hide his grin when Jennifer shot him a look.

"Not really… I just call him 'dear' and he's all smiles! Has the cutest dimples, too."

"Father must be quite jealous of this boy." Joked Jennifer. "When is he coming again?"

"He comes trice a week, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Sometimes he comes Saturday to see if we need anything. Such a sweet boy, helping us with the groceries too."

"He seems really nice, mother."

"Maybe a little too nice…" Grumbled Katie, turning her face to the window again.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight hissed.

"Isn't today Monday? Has he come already?" This time it was Kendall, propping his elbows on the table and leaning forward a little. He couldn't help the wave of curiosity that hit him.

"Sorry, dear, he came this morning." She smiled a little at the almost imperceptive frown her grandson wore. "How about a tour around the property?"

* * *

Kendall could feel all the exhaustion begin to melt from his body as soon as he hit his temporary bed. His grandmother had given then a complete tour around the house. Kendall saw all the couches, rugs, antique tea cutlery and all kinds of cups possible. They even had one from the Victorian era which prevented your moustache from getting wet – Mary told them that it was Brunswick's favorite. She showed them all the books they had, most of them being about Mexican culinary and cake frosting, some about cars through the years. She took them to her backyard where she was cultivating some colorful flowers and then finally to the apple trees.

By the time she was finished, it was a little after six in the afternoon. She took them all inside for dinner and told them to get rest afterwards. Jennifer and Katie excused themselves saying that they would go to bed early. They were exhausted after their trip and the tour through the house. Mary told Kendall to do the same and he couldn't refuse.

Kendall shifted a little on the bed, pulling the covers to his chin before settling in. As his mind begun to drift, Kendall thought back to what his grandmother said about a boy living on the barn nearby. Maybe – just maybe – he could've someone to hang out with. This thought made Kendall smile just as his consciousness left him.

* * *

**And there we have it! The second chapter of Countryside Trip. Just to warn you guys, I do have plans of using James and Carlos in some point of it all. I'm not just going to isolate Kendall and Logan, and I have to say that I'm looking foward to writing James... Not sure why, tough! He just seems like a fun character to mess around with.**

** I hope you all enjoyed and if you have the time, leave me a review, it would make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Halle here.**

**First of all, I'd like to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated in, what, two months or so? I got really busy with college and it kind of got in the way of writing. But I think I've got it all sorted out now :)**

**And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and put this story on their alert! You guys are awesome.**_  
_

**Hope you like this chapter. I had to cut it short, otherwise it would have a great lenght difference from the others.**

* * *

Kendall woke up late the next day. His grandparents must have known that they would be tired after the long trip and let they sleep in. He groaned as he stretched and reached for his phone. 11:57am.

'God I really slept in this time…' Kendall thought while he called one of his best friends, James.

_"Kendoll. How is 'middle of nowhere' doing?" _Answered James, chuckling on the other side.

"You know what? I'm actually impressed that it has signal." He finished yawning, making his friend laugh.

_"Don't tell me you just woke up?"_

"I'm on vacation, I'll have you know that I can wake up anytime I want." Kendall answered defensively, a little embarrassed that he was caught.

_"Yeah, right. Like your grandparents wouldn't be kicking you out of the bed if you slept past seven."_

"You know what, I think I'll hang up." He heard James chuckling again from the other side.

_ "Chillax, dude. I'm just kidding." _Kendall couldn't help chuckling a little too.

"Yeah, I know. So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Kendall asked, placing his phone between his shoulder and cheek.

_"I don't really have plans or anything, but I was thinking about being dragged to the arcade by Carlos was way better than listening to mom rant on about the company."_ Kendall heard his friend sigh and smiled sadly.

"She's still on about you working with her?"

_"Yeah… You know, I love cosmetics and all that – the 'face' needs some taking care too – but I want to be able to get a job by myself and because I am good at something, not because mom helped me." _ Kendall rolled his eyes at the mention of the 'face'. Sometimes James was just a little too preoccupied about his looks. _"I love my mom, but this is something I want to do by myself." _

"That's tough, man. You know she only does that 'cause she cares." Kendall got up from his position on the bed and walked to his bag, fishing for something to wear.

_"Sadly, I do."_

Whatever Kendall was going to say next was interrupted by a loud knocking on his door.

"Big brother! Stop gossiping with James and drag your butt downstairs!" Katie paused for a second before continuing. "And tell him I said 'hi'!" She didn't wait for an answer before going downstairs herself.

_"Well, tell her I said 'hi' back." _This time James laughed. _"Looks like your family found you." _Kendall could hear the smile on his friend's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want at my misery." Kendall replied as he picked one of his favorite flannel shirt and a pair of comfy jeans. "Gotta go, then. Say 'hi' to Carlos for me."

_"Will do, man. Good luck there."_

"You too, dude. See ya." Kendall hanged up, picking up his clothes and some Vans before going to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and went downstairs to find his family.

* * *

"Grandma?" Called Kendall as he entered the living room. He was actually surprised to find it empty.

"Yes, dear?" His grandmother answered from the kitchen, leaning back a little to look at him from her spot in front of the sink. Her pink apron were hanging loosely from her neck, not tied around her waist.

"Where is Mom and Katie?" He asked, moving to sit on the stool near the kitchen bench.

"They left just now." She said while putting some cutlery away. "They wanted to go visit the city before dinner."

"And left me here?" Kendall muttered more to himself than anything, but Mary couldn't help sending an apologetic smile his way. Kendall blushed before trying to stutter an answer. "I-I didn't mean that! I mean, it's not that I don't like here, it's just-"

"Don't worry, dear, I know what you mean." The wrinkles around her eyes got a little more visible. "But I asked your mother not to take you. I have something I want you to do for me." She said, turning to look at him again.

"Oh. What is it?" Asked Kendall with a little bit of color on his cheeks.

"I want you to take this…" Mary grouched to grab a big wooden basket from underneath the bench, placing it in front of Kendall. "…to the boy I told you about yesterday."

"That's it?" He asked, looking up from the basket full of different kinds of bread and some apples to his grandmother. She smiled at him, nodding.

"Don't forget to tell him that I put some pie in there."

"Don't worry, I won't." He offered her a smile, picking the basket up and covering the contents with a cloth. "It's the barn right across from here, right?"

"Yes, dear, just go straight ahead. You can't miss it."

"Got it. I'll be right back, then!" Said Kendall as he started walking to the front door.

"Aren't you going to eat anything before, dear?" Called his grandmother.

"I'll when I come back, I won't take long!" And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Kendall could not believe how far from his grandparents house the barn were.

He felt like he had been walking for hours and the barn never got closer. It just stood there, mocking him. And he wasn't even complaining about the heavy basket, yet.

He was walking on one of the main dirt roads, outside of anyone's property. Kendall kept following the recently changed fences for a couple of minutes before he heard a "baa"-ing sound followed by what he thought was galloping noises. Not even a minute later he saw a flock of sheep and goats filling the space inside the fences. Seconds later he saw a boy riding a horse close the little gate on the fence, trapping the flock inside. The boy smiled to himself before he noticed Kendall.

"Hey there! You lost?" The boy asked, making the horse turn and walk until he reached the fence where Kendall had been watching the scene.

"Uh, no, not really. I'm going to visit the barn." Said Kendall, showing the basket to the stranger. "I'm going to deliver this."

"Well, you're almost there." The boy said with a smile that showed his dimples. "I'm Logan." He extended his hand to Kendall.

"Kendall." He shook Logan's hand before adding. "I'm staying with my grandparents on that house." He said, pointing back to the house.

"Ah, Mary told me a lot about you. She seemed really excited that you were coming to visit." The boy grinned, looking at their still linked hands.

Kendall quickly retracted his hand from the hold, feeling a little embarrassed and hot on his cheeks.

"She told me about you, too." He spat, feeling out of his element. Where had gone all his confidence when he needed it?

"Good things, I hope!" Said Logan with a laugh. Kendall couldn't help but to grin, too.

"Maybe. I'm not so sure…" Kendall said trying to regain a little bit of his self control. Maybe, not having met anyone new for a while, he was getting nervous. But he felt something else, too. He couldn't name it nor tell why he felt it, but it was something in the way the other boy looked curiously at him or smiled easily, as they were supposed to meet all along. "But anyway, this is for you. My grandma made." Kendall finished, lifting the basket for Logan to take. "For helping them out."

"Thank you, Kendall." The boy said, the name rolling of his tongue easily.

As Kendall was going to hand him the basket, his stomach growled quite loudly, making his cheeks burn from embarrassment. The boy quickly tried to muffle the sound by pressing his free hand against his stomach, but it didn't help.

Logan looked curiously at him before asking, "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Not really, I've just woken up." He answered, looking at the dirt by his feet.

"Lunch with me, then." Logan said enthusiastically, making Kendall look up. "We can eat what your grandma made."

"That's alright, I don't want to intrude." He answered quickly.

"You won't, I promise." There were the dimples again. Logan could feel that Kendall was still hesitating. "C'mon, I don't bite." He said winking. For a moment, Kendall felt as his heart skipped a beat.

"Alright."


End file.
